


Phinabella-Sex language

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breasts, Doggy Style, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Candace suspects her brother is up to something.





	Phinabella-Sex language

Phineas was up to something, Candace was sure of that. She had long since gotten over her need to bust her brother but she couldn’t help but notice he was talking in code. 

Isabella walked up to Phineas. “Hey Phineas, what’s going on.” 

Candace’s eyes narrowed. That wasn’t her catchphrase. 

“Well the weather’s nice.” 

Phineas making pleasantries about the weather. More code. 

“Well Phineas, how nice is the weather?”

Phineas blushed. “Very nice.”

Isabella whispered in his ear. “I think it’s going to rain.”

His eyes going wide, he turned toward her. “Really?” 

She nodded. 

“Than I should put on a raincoat.” 

“Actually Phineas, I think rain’s more fun without a coat.” 

Phineas took Isabella and brought them into the house. So Phineas and Isabella were up to something. Doesn’t mean anything to Candace. She was a grown ass woman, with grown ass woman problems. And that did not include ‘busting’ her brother. She walked off before turning around and running into the house after her brother. 

She ran upstairs, kicking down the door. “Phineas! What are you up too-Oh my god!”

Naked, Phineas was mounting Isabella from behind, her free breasts bouncing with each hard thrust. Her face went from pleasure to sock at the sight of her boyfriend’s sister interpreting their lovemaking. She let out a scream, both she and Phineas scrambled to cover themselves. 

“Candace, what are you doing?” Phineas demanded from his sister.

Embarrassed, Candace covered her eyes. “I thought you were up to something. Sorry I’ll leave.” As she turned to go, she walked right into the wall. After she finally left, Phineas turned toward Isabella. “Well at least she didn’t show up for the facial.”


End file.
